


Delirious but Serious

by luna9tuna



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, this was a gift for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna9tuna/pseuds/luna9tuna
Summary: SO basically Ephraim almost dies and says some dumb gay shit to Innes.





	Delirious but Serious

In the heat of war it’s easy to miss things. It’s easy to miss the signs of the enemy. It’s easy to miss the point of each battle. It’s easy to miss a target. It’s easy to miss an ambush. Ephraim’s mind was pumping quickly with various things he missed as he scolded himself for leading his army right into a group of enemies. As his brain whirled with useless thoughts, the world around him was a whirl of color. As he spun to his right his vision was blurs of pink flesh, and red spurts of blood as his lance connected with some beast. Ephraim didn’t have time to register the creature as he swiveled yet again to gash open another monster.  
In the instant that Ephraim wrenched his lance free from the creature he’d just cut down, a tendril lashed out and wrapped around his ankle. He let out a guttural shout as the first monster yanked him off balance. Ephraim fell quickly, his hands splaying to catch himself but slipping in wet gore. As his face connected with the earth he felt a sharp pain in his left leg. Instinctively he kicked out, and felt his foot connect with flesh. Near instantaneously more tentacles wrapped around his legs and began dragging him. Twisting his body to face his opponent he saw the full visage of his assailant. A large red eye stared directly into his soul, as several long tentacles dragged his body closer. Desperately, Ephraim felt the earth around him, hoping to feel the familiar grip of his lance. His fingers brushed the cold metal of it, and just as soon as relief flooded his system, it was cruelly ripped away from his blood slicked grasp and tossed aside by a fleshy tendril.  
At this point Ephraim could feel deep prickles of cold emanating from the pressure of the creature’s tentacles. In mere moments the chill had erupted into thousands of pinpoints of chill numbing his legs. Despite this he was still unable to wrench his gaze from the monster’s eye. It had large deep red irises, or maybe it just looked like that from all the blood running down the sides of it from the previous injury he’d afflicted. It’s pupil dilated and the tendrils near the base of the eye began to fan out, revealing a perfectly round mouth, ringed with layers of small pointed teeth. At this point Ephraim began to thrash about wildly, realizing that without a fight, no matter how primal, he was going to become a meal. No amount of struggle would save him now it seemed, as Ephraim caught a glimpse of his foot disappearing into the creature’s maw.  
Then Ephraim heard the sweetest sound. The sound of an arrow splitting through the air and connecting with it’s target. He whipped his head directly towards the monster and nearly cried in relief to see an arrow buried to the fletching in the dead center of the thing’s iris.  
“Prince Ephraim, it would do you well to get off your ass during battle,” a deep voice rang out. Instantly Ephraim recognized the voice as the haughty prince of Frelia. Of course he had been rescued by his rival. As he sighed deeply with disappointment, he heard Innes’ voice ring out again, “Well are you going to get up or do I have to help you with everything”.  
Upon hearing this, Ephraim tried to sit up, and quite gracefully let out a yell as his legs exploded with pain. Freezing, he tried to collect himself, his breath seeming more ragged than before. Innes crouched down beside Ephraim, and upon seeing dark markings webbing across the now exposed skin of Ephraim’s legs his face darkened. “We need to get you to a healer immediately”  
Moving quickly, Innes shoved his arm under Ephraim’s and hoisted his weight up, focusing his strength into his shoulders, slowly lifting him up. Innes strained with the effort but manage to get to a point where he could drag Ephraim around, the battered prince’s arm around Innes’ neck. Innes strained with the effort of moving Ephraim, who seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness.  
“You know Innes, you’re really pretty from this angle” Ephraim muttered. Innes did a double take, unsure of what he’d heard, despite Ephraim practically whispering it into his ear.  
“Can you shut up, you’re delirious”  
“Yeah, I’m serious, you’re really beautiful”  
Innes shook his head at the situation he’d gotten himself into. Hopefully Moulder or even L’Arachel was around. Much to his chagrin Ephraim started saying words again.  
“Innes, if we live through this we should get married. What better way to unite Frelia and my country.”  
“What are you going on about, Ephraim,” Innes groaned between breaths.  
“I’m just sayin’... we make a good team”  
Innes looked at Ephraim again with an annoyed huff, and was quite dismayed to see that Ephraim had a serene expression. His teal bangs were just framing his half lidded eyes, that seemed to radiate a gentle calm. His usual smirk was also more relaxed, as if he legitimately felt at ease despite being lugged across a battlefield. Innes was very unhappy to realize that Ephraim looked incredibly handsome while directly at his face. Ephraim’s eyes blinked once, then twice. They were beginning to look more foggy by the second.  
Ripping his gaze away from Ephraim’s visage, Innes put his full attention to looking for a cleric.  
“L’ARACHEL!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!” Innes shouted.  
“Ooo do you have a cruuush on her..?” Ephraim drawled.  
“No you twit, she’d be able to get here fastest” Innes retorted hastily.  
“Thank the gods… Innes are you single.. Is this a date?”  
Innes’ face lit up as he heard hoofbeats drawing closer. “You called??” a voice called out. L’Arachel came into view, her hair flowing out behind her as she slowed her horse. “Oh dear…” She trailed off upon seeing Ephraim. “Let’s see what I can do”

 

Ephraim came to with a jolt and sat upright, immediately prompting a dull ache from his legs. He looked around groggily. He was in a medical tent, and seemed to be the only patient. Unfortunately he wasn’t the only occupant. Innes sat nearby with one leg crossed over the other, his elbow on his knee, which in turn led to his chin resting in his hand.  
“You really owe me Ephraim. And no, a date will not suffice payment”  
Ephraim’s jaw fell slack with confusion. What the hell had he said when he was dying?! He half hoped that whatever almost killed him had done the job properly.


End file.
